A New Journey, a New Life
by julesluvesya
Summary: Meet Zoey Montes, a second year college student and a new student in Hikaru's and Kaoru's university. The twins are assigned to help Zoey get used to her new university but will the twins make her do something mischevous or have some electricity with her instead? Hikaru/OC/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

A New Journey, a New Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my first Fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry. There will be more chapters if you guys give me good reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!

This might be crazy and some people think it's stupid but I'm just a regular person living a crazy life. It wasn't crazy before but this is the life I prefer.

I'm Zoey but people call me Zoe I'm a second year college student, nineteen years old. I live in an apartment in Boston. I came here to study well actually I got a scholarship in a school for rich people it wasn't really music to my ears to go to a rich school filled with obnoxious people looking down on you just because you're not as rich as them.

The only good thing that happened to me really about getting a scholarship is having a place to myself and having my younger sister Jill move in with me and gets a scholarship to my new school too.

"Zoey, time to wake up we have to get to school we don't want to be late for our first day" Jill said.

"Jill I'm up let me change and we'll be heading out ok?" I said.

"Ok!" replied Jill.

After we ate and changed into our uniforms we headed out. The apartment isn't really that far from our school. After we arrived at our school we went to the main office and received our schedule.

"Zoe what's your schedule?" Jill asked

"Well since we're halfway thru school I got room A6 and my teacher is Mr. Dean." I replied.

"Oh no I got K5 and my teacher is Mrs. Quenn we won't be in the same building." Jill replied sadly.

"Jill it's okay just remind yourself why you came here and where we were from and never let them look down on you." I told Jill

"Ok Zoe I will do everything that you told me I won't let them treat me so low." Replied Jill

"Ok I got to go I'll see you ok" I said

"Ok bye Zoe I'll see you." My little sister said.

"Bye" I replied

And I entered my classroom. Everything wasn't really what I expected. It looks like a mansion!

There are chandeliers, and golden chairs and desks! I was nervous to even sit or even get attention but it's too late.

"Good morning class please sit in your seats" said my professor Mr. Dean.

Everyone sat in their seats except me I was nervous to get introduced to the class I never really got this close to rich people.

"Class may I get your attention please." Mr. Dean commanded.

"Oh my god." I said to myself

"Class may I introduce to you a new student Zoey Montes she will be studying here from now on let's give her a warm welcome everybody!" Mr. Dean said excitedly

*APPLAUSE*

"Zoey?" asked Mr. Dean

"Yes Mr. Dean?" I replied

"You may sit where Hikaru and Kaoru are ok?" ask Mr. Dean

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Here let me call them." said Mr. Dean.

I nodded to Mr. Dean to let him know I agree.

"Hikaru, Kaoru do you have a moment?" asked Mr. Dean.

"Yes Professor we do." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru walk to Mr. Dean.

"What do you want us for?" asked the two identical looking twins.

Wow they're twins this is unexpected I never knew I would have twins as my classmates! I thought to myself.

"Hikaru, Kaoru can you please show the school to Ms. Zoey please since she will be your new seat mate and classmate?" asked Mr. Dean.

"Sure we'll be happy too." They replied having an evil smile on their face.

Uh oh I got a bad idea that these two are trouble makers. I said to myself.

"Well you can show her around once lunch starts." informed Mr. Dean.

"Great…" I replied.

After we had my whole day arranged I saw down in my seat next to Kaoru on my left side and Hikaru on my right side. I'm scared and nervous about my new school I just hope that these boys aren't troublemakers.

Author's note- Hi guys writing the second chapter as we speak please again no flames this is my first time so please tell me what you think so far so R&R (read and review)

Btw: This whole story is Zoey's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey's POV

RIIIINNNNGGG! The lunch bell rang and that means my tour with these twin boys will begin. I'm not really the type that likes to rely on people for everything I just do my things my way. Hearing about boys not just boys TWIN BOYS with ORANG-ISH HAIR will be my first tour guides for the whole day oh great… Suddenly,

"Hey NEW GIRL!" the twin boy on the left said.

"Were here to guide you." the twin boy on the right said.

"TO YOUR NEW SCHOOL!" both the boys said.

"Uhhhhhh well….." I said.

"Oh we didn't introduce" the boy on the left said.

"Ourselves" the boy on the right said.

"Well I'm Hikaru" the boy on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru" the boy on the left said.

"Well hi umm I'm Zoey and nice to meet you." I replied

"Well should we get going on that tour?" Hikaru asked

"Well ok let's go!" I replied.

Hikaru's POV

The new girl is pretty cute too bad she doesn't know me that well I would love to have her to be our precious little toy. This thought made me smile a little bit. My little brother kept on telling her the rooms and such, this girl would be a beautiful maid someday then I'll design her maid dress and be my personal toy maid. What's her name? Joey? Goey? Loey? Zoey? Zoey! Yes Zoey you are gonna be my new toy…..

Kaoru's POV

As I was guiding Zoey to the school I saw my brother smirking I knew he's thinking about the new girl. This wouldn't be good but Hikaru is Hikaru so I might as well go with it.

Zoey's POV

The boys were really nice they weren't as I expected them to be you know all obnoxious and mean. But instead they were really helpful time passed quickly as they took turns telling me about the school and before we know it we had to go to class. As usual class was really boring.

After Class…

Class finally ended it was so BORING suddenly…

"Zoey!" the twins yelled.

"Hey guys" I replied.

"So since it's a Friday do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure Hikaru where do you want to go?"

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his twin brother.

"How about stay at our mansion for a while then go to my brother and me's jet and go to Hawaii?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure" I replied

"Then it's a date!" hikaru and kaoru yelled before leaving.

The boys left to go to their limo and left me outside the school garden a date? I guess I got to get ready for tomorrow.


End file.
